First Meeting
by OhMyCrap
Summary: I put a little GRUVIA in Fairy Tail's OVA2. Natsu's team (without Wendy and Carla) was sent to the past by a book called "Memory Days". Past-Juvia met Present-Gray in the past. One-shot.


**AN**: One shot. Remember the Fairy Tail Ova 2? Memory Days? This is my own little version of that episode. I think a little GRUVIA should have a little of the spotlight.

This is Rated K. I wanted to do a rated K once in my life before I go full power on Rated M fics. Bahahaha. XDD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**First Meeting**

Natsu's team (without Wendy and Carla) was punished for destroying buildings in a town. Master was a little considerate to them, for he only made them clean the storage that is filled with books. Lucy thinks that it is a little unfair for her because she did not destroy a building, and heck, she did not even lay a scratch on it.

Lucy is fixing the books in the upper shelf. She climbed the ladder, exposing her panty and toned legs and butt to the guys below. Natsu kept staring. She didn't seem to mind, she's really confident about her body. Her body doesn't have an effect on Gray, though. Natsu is spacing out and unconsciously staring at her butt/vagina covered with a thin cloth.

He realized he lost his muffler. Natsu's scar on his neck was showing. When he remembered how he got it, he shivered with fear, which made Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy wonder who could've been this super strong monster Natsu fought before.

Lucy lost her balance and fell. The mages below hurried to catch her. Books fell down too. Their bodies were entangled. An opened book started to glitter.

The mages are teleported. They realized that the book transported them to the past.

* * *

They found the little Ezra, Gray and Natsu. They reminisce their past. Everything is like in the present; Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza stopping them, the two boobs trying to beat Erza. Everything is cute and innocent.

The present version of the boobs wanted to join the fight of the little ones. Erza stopped them, telling them about "Time Paradoxes", which if they do something stupid, like talking to other people of touching anything will hugely affect the present and future; they are not allowed to change the history. The present should stay the same; they can't mess up right now. They should not be seen until they went back to their world with the right time. But Natsu and Gray failed to listen to Erza's explanation, they were gone like POOF!

Erza made Lucy to find the two boobs in a sexy bunny outfit, while Erza stayed in a cat costume so they won't be recognized. Lucy went to the guild and find her friends so cute and ..little. Just when she thought she should stay out of contact with people, Makarov sighted her. She became the center of attraction.

* * *

Natsu and Gray went exploring Magnolia. It was fun to see buildings, restaurants that are still standing strong that is now all destroyed by Natsu. It is sure fun to look back, but they cannot remain on the past. They have to move forward.

The two hunks slash boobs found the river they've been missing so much. They both stayed to enjoy the view. When they heard a POW, BOOM, ECKK; they looked below. They found "theirselves" fighting. After a few minutes of punches, kicks, and headbutts; Gray stood as the victor. Natsu was left dumbfounded. He can't believe he lost to the ice prick.

Gray and Happy left Natsu at the riverbed to give him time to sulk about his lost. The little Gray left too and the little Natsu stayed too. They haven't changed.

* * *

Gray looked at the skies. The stars are slowly fading away, hiding behind the clouds. "It's gonna rain" he thought aloud.

"If Juvia lives in Magnolia, I would think that this is her doing" Happy responded. "The rain doesn't seem natural" he added.

As the two walked, well, Happy is flying; Gray is lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice but he started to wonder about Juvia and her childhood. He was well aware that she had lived a terrible life until she joined Fairy Tail. He felt a sudden rush in his veins. He is concerned about her.

It started to drizzle.

Gray and Happy did not mind, they keep looking for Erza. It started to rain.

Gray, lost in his thoughts accidentally stepped in a teru teru bozu. He was startled. "Happy!" he shrieked. "We have to hide, I'm pretty sure Juvia is nearby".

Happy is thinking how is it possible that Juvia is in Fiore when she never lived in this town as far as they all know. And he also thought about why Gray is reacting this way. Yes, they have to avoid contact; Congrats he has an excuse, but there must be a reason why his face is hot and red, Gray having a fever is out of the question, that is far from possible. He can't wait to go back to their time to tell Juvia about Gray's actions.

They found a space in a two two-story building. The space is little but enough for Gray's body to fit in. The darkness hid their faces. They keep quiet and waited for the girl's arrival. After a few minutes, didn't see her coming. Gray thought that he's being stupid; he stepped out of his hiding place.

Drip, Drip, Drop.

A running blue little girl with an umbrella is running towards him. She's fast.

Gray blinked twice. He can't believe what he is seeing. "So cute" he thought aloud. He did not move a muscle.

Happy decided to stay quiet. He doesn't want Gray to feel his presence and be conscious about his actions.

Juvia bumped into Gray's stomach. She sniffs and sniffs. She kneeled infront of Gray.

Gray's heart is beating like hell. "Man, She's just a child; she should not make him nervous that way" he thought to himself.

Gray forgot that they should avoid contact with anybody. Happy flew away and watched from afar.

Juvia put his knees in the ground which is wet and actually a puddle of a mixture of mud and water. She picked up the teru teru bozu.

Gray has forgotten about the doll. He did not pick it up earlier and left it where he stepped on. The doll is wet and covered with mud.

"Hey, stand up". Gray ordered her in a cold voice.

"A-ano, Sorry. Juvia is sorry for blocking your way and making it rain and ruining your life and.. and.." Juvia sniffed.

"Hey- stop crying." Gray sighed. He doesn't know if he finds her adorable or pathetic. He patted her head. Juvia looked at him and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Why are you being nice to Juvia?"

"Why? Am I not supposed to be nice to Juvia? He asked smiling.

She keeps sniffing and stuttering, "Nobody is nice to Juvia"

Gray is growing tired of her crying.

"Okay. Here's the deal, stop thinking negatively and stop crying and I'll give you a gift"

"A gift? Nobody gives Juvia a gift" Juvia sniffed.

"Ughh. Stop kid" He grabbed Juvia's wrist, making her umbrella fall down.

They walked a few steps and entered an accessory store. Without thinking he picked a butterfly hairpin. He saw Lucy running and he ignored her for a while and continues talking to Juvia but he knows that he should make it fast.

"Here. Stop crying." He looked away blushing as he gives it to the kid.

"A butterfly clip?"

"Yeah. You are a caterpillar now. One day, you'll be a beautiful butterfly. Go find confidence and smile."

Juvia was moved by his words but she did not act like it.

"Wait for Juvia, Okay?" She gave him a half smile.

"Uhhh. I have to go" he tapped her head twice once more and left the store.

Juvia will keep this clip forever, she thought. She walks toward the door to exit the store.

"Excuse me kid; are you going to steal or buy that clip?" The owner of the store asked. He has a chubby body and a moustache.

"Eh?" She asked. Her head moved sideways fast. She can't believe that the guy who tried to stop her from crying gave her a butterfly clip without exactly buying it. She smiled then, purely, for once in her life. He's stupid, she thought, Juvia will look for him. She, then, paid for the clip and left the store.

"He did not tell Juvia his name". She grabbed her umbrella that was left on the wet floor and continue to her journey. She'll look for him when the time comes.

* * *

Happy flew towards Gray when he exited the store. The rain is still.

"Gray! Happy!" Erza came. Lucy is running from the opposite direction of Erza. "Where is Natsu?" she asked.

"By the riverbed" he answered.

"Let's go, before it's too late!" Erza exclaimed. As they run to Natsu's, she explained about the book called Memory Days and that if within five minutes and they are not in touch with Natsu; Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy will be left in this world.

They found Natsu in time and they attacked him physically and they are transported to the world they should be.

* * *

YEAR 784

PRESENT DAY

Natsu speak to his friends about how the scar in his neck was given by the present self, which he thinks that doesn't make sense. Erza and Mira reminisce about their past. And so does the others. They partied for the return of the mages from the past, though their absence was not felt for their lives are continued just like how it was supposed to be; like Narnia.

"JU-VIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Happy happily screams as he fly towards Juvia.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" Gray hammered Happy down. "Shut it cat! I'll talk to her"

Sure, Gray made a scene, but it was too typical so he was ignored.

"Oy, Juvia!" He walks to Juvia's table.

"Hello, Gray-sama" she smiles widely; it made him blushed.

"You said, you've never been to Magnolia?" He asked as he sits down next to her

"Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia have never been to Magnolia. That is what she recalls. Why Gray-sama?"

"We time traveled, right? I think I saw you." He said.

"Did you talk to that Juvia look alike?"

"N-no." he lied. "I can't. I have to avoid contact with people to avoid messing up the present and future."

"Oh. Okay." Juvia wants to ask more about the Juvia-look-alike but she's afraid that, that "Juvia" is far from the real Juvia and she'll think that Gray has not been paying her real attention to notice the differences.

Gray is a hundred and ten percent sure that the little crying girl he met is Juvia. He wanted her to spill it out herself.

"So, Juvia, tell me about your childhood memories." Gray asked.

"Juvia has already told her childhood stories to the guild. It is a sad story. I don't want to remember." Juvia closed her eyes. She removed her hat and put her head down the table.

Gray put Juvia's strands of hair behind her ears. He widened his eyes. He sure is surprised. He touched her butterfly clip gently and asked "This butterfly clip is old, why not replace it?"

Juvia's spine shivers as he touches her hair and the clip. She can't believe Gray has made contact with her body. Her body wants to start fidgeting, but it will turn him off, so she took control of her body.

"Oh, Yea!" She stood up. And sat down immediately.

"Juvia remembers, Gray-sama! Juvia has a minute of happiness when she was young." Juvia stated giddily.

"Tell me about it." He smiled at her.

"Juvia met an old guy, he is stupid. He made Juvia laugh, though." Juvia started to giggle in her memory.

"Stupid?" he curled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yea. Juvia remembers that she was crying; she was lost and it is raining. She was abandoned by her parents, she was left in a town not known to her. The guy Juvia met tried to stop her from crying so he gave her this butterfly clip." She said and she showed him the old piece of hair accessory.

"So, he's stupid for trying to stop you from crying?" Gray asked. His insides are mad. How can he be thought of as stupid for making her feel better, he should've not done that, he thought.

"Well, he gave Juvia this clip, but he did not buy it, so Juvia has to pay it for her. And she thought that this is a gift. Juvia bought it for herself!" Juvia marveled with arms wide open.

Gray chuckled. "Oh. Eh, what do you think about this old guy? Did you two have a conversation?"

"Don't get jealous Gray-sama, but Juvia thinks, he is her first love. Juvia did not get to catch his name though. Maybe it was his smile." She said dreamily.

Gray's insides smile too. He let her continue.

"When Juvia was young, Juvia promised herself that she'll look for him and make him fall in love with her, even if there is a huge age difference. He believes that Juvia will become a beautiful butterfly one day. Juvia was moved by his words." She cheered in a romantic irritatting way.

"What ever happened to the search?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't think she needs to make him fall inlove with her anymore" she chuckled. "I have you." She added.

Gray's blush intensifies.

"If ever, Juvia gets to meet him one day, she won't forget to thank him though. He gave Juvia a little confidence that help her through life."

"So, you moved on?" Gray asked not expecting an answer and added quickly, "One day, I'll buy you a butterfly clip." He said as he stands up. He wanted to hear more, but at the same time, he doesn't want to; he'll just make new memories with her as their relationship progresses.

"Eh? What do you mean Gray-sama?" she asked. Gray patted her head twice to Juvia's surprise.

He was about to answer her question when a human sized barrel of beer smashed on his head. He was thrown to the other side of the guild.

"What the hell?" He looked towards where the barrel came from. Natsu.

"So you think you've won, huh, you Ice princess!"

"Admit defeat, you got burned by your own fire!"

"You wanna go?"

The two boobs started to fight. Again. Erza came and stopped the fight. The two boobs invited Erza to their match. It was a cycle. It is a fun cycle. It will always be Fairy Tail. Past, Present and Future, it doesn't matter, as long as they have each other, it will always be Fairy Tail.

**END**

* * *

LOL. I rewatched the OVA2 and realized that Gray is deep. You know? When he said about not changing the past because, because of the past they are who they are now. Gyaahhh. Gray sama is so dreamy. I can't help but to fall inlove with him even more.

Please leave a review my lovely readers. :)

HAVE YOU HEARD? THEY WILL STOP SCANNING MANGAS AND THEY WILL BAN SITES THAT LET US GET UPDATES FROM OUR FAVORITE MANGAS.

I SMELL WORLD WAR III !

**EDIT**: Thank you Celine-nee-sama Iceprinceryuu for reviewing. Please do not get tired of reviewing my works. You guys are one of reasons I keep writing. 3333

Thank you sparkles princess I love you. Bahahaha. Your review is very constructive. I'll improve my work. XD


End file.
